Servo IIV
by Netsirksmada
Summary: Tuvok is unable to control his emotions because of the planet Servo IIV he get's an illness similar to Pon farr. The doctor has ordered Ensign Adams to help Tuvok at any cost. (Will be updated soon)


-Captain's Log- Star Date 24398.55 We've been in orbit around the planet Servo IIV for approximately 4 hours. The inhabitants of Servo IIV are purple humanoid people. I've sent an away team consisting of Lt. Paris, Tuvok, B'Elanna, and Ensign Wilder down to the surface to obtain some new warp nacelles. They should be returning anytime now. Computer, end log.  
  
Tuvok Taps Comm Badge "Captain, we have acquired the warp nacelles."  
  
"Great then we will see you shortly." Said Janeway.  
  
Shortly afterward Tuvok, Tom, and B'Elanna arrived on the bridge.  
  
"Good ride?" asked Janeway.  
  
"It was tolerable." Said Tuvok.  
  
"What are you talking about Tuvok?" questioned B'Elanna.  
  
"With Tom being the pilot and a beautiful view it was more than tolerable it was spectacular."  
  
"Well I must be off to engineering, I have install those new warp nacelles so we can be out of here."  
  
"Captain, these warp nacelles might take a little while to install." Said B'Elanna.  
  
"Go ahead and take all the time you need. Janeway out."  
  
"Tuvok, you look sick like why don't you take a break." Janeway said.  
  
"Oh no I feel fine." Said Tuvok.  
  
"Oh I think not, take a break and stop by sickbay on the way. That's an order." Janeway insisted.  
  
"Yes, sir." Tuvok walks off the bridge and into the turbo lift. "Deck 5." Turbo lift doors open.  
  
Tuvok walks to Sickbay. Sickbay doors opened.  
  
"Well Hello Tuvok" said the Doctor. "How may I help you?"  
  
Tuvok replies with "The captain says I don't look well and ordered me to come and see you for a check up."  
  
"Well, that is what I am here for." Said the doctor eagerly.  
  
Tuvok lies down on the bio bed.  
  
The doctor scans Tuvok with his tricorders. "Hmm, this doesn't look good." The doctor said.  
  
"What is it?" asked Tuvok.  
  
"Evidently you are having a reaction to the planet." Said the Doctor.  
  
"What kind of reaction?" Questioned Tuvok.  
  
"A reaction that interferes with your emotions. You probably won't be able to control your emotions until we leave the obit of Servo IIV. I will notify the Captain. Until we leave orbit I must confine you to your quarters. I will have Ensign Adams check on you every few hours."  
  
"Thank you doctor." Said Tuvok.  
  
As Tuvok left sickbay hey began to fell the blood in his veins begin to boil. He began to walk faster and faster until he realized he had to get to his quarters quick so he said "Computer, transport me to my quarters."  
  
When he regained form he started getting dizzy and hot. "Computer, lower the temperature 10 degrees centigrade."  
  
He could tell Pon Farr was indeed beginning once again.  
  
"Computer, dim lights." said Tuvok.  
  
Just then the doorbell rang. "Come in if you must." Said Tuvok with a petulant tone.  
  
The doors opened to reveal Ensign Adams.  
  
"Hello Tuvok, the doctor said I should be checking in on you now." She said with a smile, for she always liked Tuvok.  
  
"It was not necessary Ensign Adams." Tuvok said with his last string of logic.  
  
"Please, call me Kilika."  
  
"Very well." Tuvok grumbled.  
  
"Please complete your scans and leave you might get hurt." Tuvok said trying to hold back his rage.  
  
"Tuvok, the doctor told me to comfort you at all costs, and that is what I am here to do." Urged Kilika.  
  
"Tuvok, what is the cure to Pon Farr?" Questioned Kilika.  
  
"The answer you seek is to mate." Said Tuvok.  
  
"Ah ha. I see." Said Kilika  
  
"I can see what you are hinting at and I am not going to insist you take that back for your own safety. I am the Chief of security after all." Tuvok said.  
  
"Well then let me run my scans."  
  
Kilika began to run her scans. While running the scans. She dropped the tricorders and started rubbing his face. She could tell he was enjoying it, as well as her.  
  
She ran her fingers down his arm and onto his hand.  
  
"I must instruct you quit while you are ahead Ensign Adams." Stated Tuvok.  
  
"Like I said before my orders are to help you at any cost, even my own safety. And that is what I intend to do, help you get over Pon Farr." Insisted Kilika.  
  
Tuvok rose and walked to the other corner and sat down.  
  
Kilika followed him.  
  
"Tuvok, I know this is hard for you, but I think your wife would rather have you mate with another woman than die. Wouldn't you?" She asked.  
  
"Your statement is accurate." He said.  
  
"I will return later. I you like I can sedate you until my return." She said.  
  
"No that won't be necessary I will engage in meditation." He replied.  
  
"Ok then Tuvok see you in a hour." Kilika said.  
  
"If you need anything call the Doctor or Myself."  
  
She walked through the doors back to Sickbay. 


End file.
